Milk
by Xyln
Summary: Ada seseorang yang selalu mengirimi Zitao susu strawberry setiap pagi. Dan Zitao bertekad mengetahui siapa pengirim susu strawberry itu. [YAOI. KrisTao/ TaoRis]


Author : Xyln

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Romance (maybe)

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Zitao mengusap kedua kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup dengan kedua tangannya lembut. Bibir kucingnya menguap lebar lalu mengerucut manis. Jemarinya bergerak kearah surai gelapnya dan mengusaknya sedikit kasar. Perlahan kedua iris hitam itu tampak, sang empunya membuka kelopak matanya hati-hati demi menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajah manis nan lugunya. Ia pasti lupa menutup gorden tadi malam akibat tubuhnya yang terlanjur lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Kembali Zitao menguap, tangan kurusnya menarik selimut tebal hangatnya ke atas kepalanya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kakinya tertekuk menyentuh dada. Matanya langsung terpejam, berniat melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Lagipula hari ini ia tidak bekerja. Terang saja, ini hari minggu. Hari dimana semua orang bebas dari semua kekangan pekerjaan maupun sekolah.

Jiwa Zitao hampir memasuki dunia mimpi sebelum bunyi bel rumahnya terdengar ditelinga. Ia menggeram kesal dan tidak mempedulikannya. Bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya ia tarik dan ia gunakan menutupi kedua telinganya. Matanya mulai terpejam, tetapi bunyi bel terus mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Sepertinya, orang didepan pintu rumahnya menekan bel dengan membabi buta mendengar bunyinya begitu memekakan telinga. Zitao langsung terduduk kesal dan mengusak rambutnya lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Ia berteriak keras, kesal karena tidur cantiknya terganggu. Zitao bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menuju pintu kamar, membukanya cepat lalu pergi kearah pintu utama. Ia memutar kuncinya dan menarik daun pintu dengan sedikit menyentak.

"YA! ADA──"

Zitao terdiam kemudian menghembuskan nafas sebal. Mata tajam namun terlihat manis itu melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun didepan pintu. Zitao menggeleng pelan saat pikirannya mulai menerawang jauh, ia berfikir ada sesosok hantu yang menjahilinya dengan menekan belnya terus menerus. Tidak mungkin, ini masih pagi. Zitao memukul kepalanya pelan dan bergumam tidak jelas. Zitao menunduk untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya, namun matanya terhenti dan terpaku pada lantai. Mengamati sesuatu yang berada tepat didepan kakinya. Sudah seminggu ini ─di setiap paginya─ ia selalu menemukannya didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Susu, lagi? Sebenarnya siapa yang memberikannya?" tidak lama suaranya keluar dari belahan bibir peach itu. Ia berjongkok dan meraih sekotak susu yang tadi ia amati baik-baik. Sekotak susu mungil berasa strawberry dengan sticky note bertuliskan '_Je t'aime'_. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis diwajahnya. Bibirnya mengecup susu mungil itu dan terkekeh pelan. Namun, seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Zitao menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan seseorang kerumahnya. Begitu sepi. "Siapapun itu, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak! Aku menyukai susu pemberianmu seminggu ini" lanjutnya riang dan berdiri memasuki rumahnya.

Setelah Zitao masuk dan menutup pintunya rapat. Dihitungan 5 menit setelahnya, suara gemerisik dari arah sesemakan terdengar. Dibalik semak lebat tersebut terdapat sesosok pria. Pria tersebut terduduk sambil matanya memperhatikan pintu utama rumah Zitao. Ia mengukir senyum puas. "Aku senang melihatmu bahagia seperti itu"

.

.

.

Getaran serta nada dering alarm dari ponselnya mengejutkan tidurnya. Zitao langsung terduduk linglung diranjangnya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Ia bergumam senang mengetahui dirinya tidak terlambat bangun. Pemuda manis itu menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya sejenak sebelum memulai 'misi' nya.

Selesai dengan acara menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya, Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan riang ke pintu utama. Sembari berjalan, ia menarik satu kursi dan meletakannya disamping pintu. Zitao mendudukan dirinya, kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan.

Lama kelamaan pemuda ini jenuh dan mengantuk juga. Ia harus selalu menopang dagunya yang terkadang turun akibat rasa kantuknya muncul. Ia baru tidur pukul 2 pagi akibat menonton drama bersama sahabatnya. Zitao menguatkan diri, dalam benaknya ia sudah bertekad mengetahui siapa pengirim susu strawberry itu dengan memergokinya nanti jika bel rumahnya berbunyi maka segera ia membukanya. Ia sudah membuka kunci pintu rumahnya, tinggal memutar kenop pintunya dengan cepat dan menemukan siapa orang yang sudah mengiriminya susu selama beberapa hari ini. Ia tidak punya maksud lain selain ingin berterima kasih karena telah memberikannya susu. Tidak ada niatan memarahinya atau apa.

"Lama!" Zitao sebal sendiri menunggu bel berbunyi. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia akan menggeram kesal karena dibangunkan oleh bel rumahnya. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Ia benar-benar ingin bel rumahnya berbunyi dan segera menemukan orang yang mengiriminya susu.

Karena terlalu mengantuk, ia sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menekan bel rumahnya. Tepat pada bunyi bel selanjutnya, ia tersadar. Matanya terbuka lebar. Lantas tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya kasar. Saking terburu-burunya ia, kaki kirinya yang terbalut sandal rumah berbentuk kepala panda tersandung kaki kanannya sendiri. Menyebabkan dirinya oleng dan terjatuh begitu saja didepan pintu.

"Memalukan!" rutuknya pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk.

"Eh? Yifan-ge?" mata pandanya membulat mengetahui sesosok pria yang ia kenal berada dibawah tubuhnya. Zitao memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencari tahu, kemungkinan apa yang membuat Yifan ─bos ditempat kerjanya, yang memiliki sifat dingin─ itu mendatangi kediamannya.

"Gege sedang apa?" tanya Zitao lucu. Ia memang sudah biasa memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan gege mengingat umur mereka yang terpaut 3 tahun. Awalnya Yifan menolaknya, karena dinilai tidak sopan. Namun Zitao terus- menerus memanggilnya gege, hingga ia terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Hanya tidak sengaja lewat" jawabnya dengan nada seperti biasa. Dingin dan tidak terlalu peduli. Zitao mengangguk, separuh percaya dan tidak. Matanya melirik sesuatu ditangan Yifan. "Susu~" bibirnya mengerucut lucu melihat sekotak susu strawberry digenggaman Yifan. "Ah? Susu?" Zitao mengernyit. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Apa susu yang selama ini kudapati didepan pintu itu darimu, ge?" tanya Zitao menatap Yifan.

Yifan meneguk ludahnya dan menatap Zitao. "Ya. Dan jangan bertanya lagi, panda!"

Pria tampan itu membalik tubuhnya hingga kini Zitao berada dibawah tubuh kekarnya. Zitao melotot terkejut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan yang hanya diam namun pipinya sedikit memerah.

**_Cup _**

Yifan mengecup lembut dahi Zitao. Ia mengulum senyum manis. "Kuyakin perasaan yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta. Aku merasa, aku adalah orang aneh karena bisa mencintai salah satu pegawaiku yang kekanakan, menyebalkan, dan suka sekali mengganggu orang. Aku mencintai Huang Zi Tao, mencintaimu"

Zitao hanya bisa menatapnya datar selama ia memutar otak. Kemudian dengan acuh ia memalingkan wajah dan mengambil susu digenggaman Yifan. Membukanya dan meminumnya setengah, setelah itu kembali menatap Yifan.

**_Grep_**

Kini giliran Yifan membelalakan matanya. Zitao memeluk lehernya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

**_Cup_**

Dan melumat lembut bibir tebal Yifan sambil menutup mata. Sedikit demi sedikit menyalurkan susu yang ia minum pada bibir bosnya. Yifan balas melumatnya tidak kalah lembut. Memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati.

Pemuda manis itu menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Nafas mereka saling menabrak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bos!"

.

.

**_Fin_**

Jangan salahin kalo katakata bang Wufan ganyambung. Karena aku gabisa ngerangkai kata-_-

Okay, berkenan untuk memberi review chinguya?

Laffyaa


End file.
